A Virtual Reality
by AquaAngelx
Summary: Charlie and her best friend Ryan end up in a world they thought was fiction. Her mission: Find Ryan and get out. She joins Sora, Donald and Goofy on their adventure only to discover more questions than answers. How did they get there and is there a way out?
1. No More Kingdom Hearts For Me!

In the middle of a corridor in a school packed with students, a camera is filming the environment. Judging by the shot, the person behind the camera was rather small as the scene consisted of students with no heads. The corridor was noisy and crowded, it's surprising how the camera was not pushed or knocked by other students. However the camera was jolted as the person behind it had lost eye-sight.

"Guess who?" A male voice said.

"Who could it be? How about my annoying best friend called Ryan?" Another voice answered. This voice appeared to be the one controlling the camera who is female.

The camera turned to face the first voice and indeed it belonged to a male. He was slightly tall as the camera had to pan upwards ever so slightly. He had sandy coloured, messy hair like he had just got out of bed but it was the style these days. He had chocolate eyes and fair skin. He was wearing a simple black jacket, denim jeans and blue converses. He smiled at the camera.

"You still filming for the school's documentary?" He asked.

"What's it to ya?" The female retorted jokingly.

He then grabbed the camera and turned it to the girl in front of him. Her hair was tied into pigtails and was the colour of dark chocolate. Her azure coloured eyes always made Ryan's heart melt. Her pale skin could make anyone worry for her health but she was perfectly fine. She was wearing a purple striped hoodie, blue jeggings and black converses. Around her neck was a silver locket in the shape of a heart. The locket was given to her by Ryan as a birthday present. She was sulking but he knew she was joking.

"Look do we have here? The school's little rebel: Charlie!" He said.

"I am not a rebel, I just forget to do my homework." She replied.

He gave the camera back to Charlie. She shut it off and put it in her pocket on the front of her hoodie. Lucky for her, the camera was small enough to fit and not fall out. She opened her locker and retrieved some textbooks for her subjects.

"Say, you wanna stay round mine and play some Kingdom Hearts tonight?" She offered.

"Sure why not? I'm still going to get the remix anyway." He said.

* * *

School finished for the day and everyone was either getting transport or walking home. The two best friends did the latter and talked about the absurd teacher they had for a subject. Along the path there was a small ditch where Ryan had nearly pushed Charlie but pulled her back in time and claimed he "saved" her life. In retaliation she pushed him away and ran rand down the path.

By the time they arrived at Charlie's house, Ryan was breathing heavily as he tried to keep up with her. This gained an insult from her calling him a slowpoke. They ran upstairs and she turned the Playstation 2 on. Her parents were not back from work yet and also they wouldn't mind Ryan's company as they've known him for years.

"I'll do the tutorial in the Station of Awakening while you do Destiny Islands. Yeah?" Charlie asked.

"Sure."

Charlie started a new game and the screen turned white. They waited a while and still nothing happened. The fourteen year-olds dismissed anything strange and concluded that the console was old as well as the game. Not long after Ryan accused Charlie of breaking the game. Charlie stood up and went to the television. As soon as she touched it, the screen and her room itself grew brighter. So bright that the teens had to shield their eyes.

* * *

Somehow Charlie was falling. Falling under water. Until, it wasn't water anymore as she could breathe normally. As she was falling, something bright flew into her chest and didn't fly out again. She opened her eyes and flipped her body so her feet were closer to the ground. Or lack off in this case. Soon after she found herself landing on something solid. She looked around to only find the black void surrounding her.

She took a small step and soon regretted it as a light peered through while doves flew from the floor and disappeared into the blackened sky. Her eyes adjusted to the light and looked at the floor beneath her. She gulped. She saw a picture of Snow White and the seven dwarfs from the Disney movie. Her first thought was that she was dreaming and concluded the reason was because she was playing Kingdom Hearts more often than she should.

"Do not be afraid. You still have time. You are not alone, can you face the challenges ahead?" A mysterious voice spoke to her.

Charlie nodded and walked forward. She played the game many times but she didn't consider this voice was female and even then the dialogue was different now. As she made it to the centre of the floor, as if by queue, three trapezoid stones rose up around her. One had a sword, another had a shield and the last one had a staff. Each contained a symbol of Mickey Mouse. 'At least this hasn't changed' she thought to herself.

"The power inside you can be given form…. Choose carefully." The voice advised her.

Charlie scanned across each weapon. She didn't know what was going on, whether or not it's still a dream and if this is going to be important for later. She remembered in the game she would always pick the Dream Sword first as she loved to hack and slash Heartless. However, under the current circumstances, she had to reconsider.

"Well, just to play it safe…." She muttered as she jumped to the shield.

"The power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?" The voice said.

"Sure, it's not gonna kill me now, is it?"

"You have chosen your path."

The shield disappeared which didn't surprise Charlie at all. For now, she had to choose something she would give up. She jumped off the stone and waited for the voice to speak to her again.

"Now what will you give up in exchange?"

She looked between the two weapons. She would usually give up the staff as she would never use magic until later on in the game. However, her gut was telling her not to this time. It was strange but should she argue with it? She couldn't risk it. Something was telling her this is an important decision. She decided to go for the defensive this time. She walked to the Dream Sword and grabbed it.

"The power of the Warrior. Invincible Courage. A sword of terrible destruction. You wish to give up this power?"

"Yeah, I'm up for a change of heart." Charlie replied. The sword vanished.

"You've chosen the power of the Guardian. You've given up the power of the Warrior. Is this the form you choose?"

"Yup." She replied bluntly.

All three stones sunk into the ground and disappeared. The floor started to shatter and fall with Charlie along with it. She panicked as gravity decided to work its magic on her. However another platform came closer to her view. This time it was Cinderella. Somehow she landed smoothly onto the floor. Then the shield appeared in her hand. She knew what was coming next.

"You have the power to fight." The voice said.

Charlie began to swing the shield. She thought it was lighter than she first realised and began a few combos. She always figured using the shield in real life would be rather awkward to attack with the way Sora did but she was wrong.

"Well done. Use this to protect yourself and those who need it."

Suddenly a Shadow Heartless appeared.

"Sometimes you will have to fight."

Then more appeared and Charlie started to worry. She had never been in a fight before let alone one that could kill her! She started to look for a way out but she couldn't find one! She gulped. She guessed she had no other choice, she must fight!

"Keep a hold of your light. Let it shine through all." The voice said.

Charlie nodded and readied herself. Her position wasn't the same as Sora's as she was standing more upright than him. She charged at the several Heartless and began to attack. She was stronger than she thought! However one sunk into the ground and crawled behind her. It popped up and scratched her.

"Ouch! Why you!"

She turned around and slashed at the Shadow which died soon after. Then once she had finished with the rest she saw the scratch on her arm. She cussed but then she saw green orbs that she was all too familiar with. She went over to them and she instantly absorbed them. She sighed as he wound was healed. Another Shadow appeared behind her.

"Look out!" The voice called.

More surrounded her and she instantly ran out of the way. Now she knew where they all were, she ran at them with full confidence. One jumped rather high and as it closed in on her she struck downwards and it vanished. On the other hand, the remaining Heartless sunk into the ground and the whole platform was covered in darkness! She forgot about this! She struggled to no avail and sunk like she was in quick sand.

She tried to remove the darkness from herself and she woke up breathing heavily. She never wanted to experience anything like that again! She stands up only to find this platform has no princess but is mostly pink. She sees a door which isn't completely solid yet it was still there. She knew she couldn't open it.

Behind her a chest appeared. She ran to it and opened it but nothing was inside. Instead, a crate with stars materialised behind her. She pushed it and was surprised on how light it was. She then smashed it with the shield. A small item popped out and she picked it up. It was a potion. It was rather small and she easily fit it in her jeggings pocket. The door frame magically materialised after that and so did a barrel with stars as well.

She repeated the action with what she had done with the crate earlier but this time there was no item. The doors then solidified and Charlie opened them. Light pierced through that it nearly blinded her. When the light died down, Charlie opened her eyes to find herself in a familiar place. Her school playground and in front of her was Ryan and her parents.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself. Tell me, what are you like?" The voice said.

That crushed her spirit. She had thought she had woken up from this bizarre dream but no, she had to tell this strange voice who she is. Does it really matter? All she wants to do is wake up. Heck, how did she even fall asleep in the first place? She just couldn't remember.

She walked to her mother. She has the same colour hair but with brown eyes and a nice smile. She would always be there for Charlie when she needed her most. Her mother introduced her to make- up and Charlie could always have a nice talk with her.

"What's most important to you?" Her mother asked.

"The people I care for." Charlie replied.

"Is that it?" Her mother said.

She then turned to her father. He had rather a lighter shade of brown compared to her mother. He has the bright blue eyes she has but they were always full of mischief. He would always tease and mess with her. She didn't mind it, actually she rather enjoyed it. She never considered it until now but she was lucky to have such great parents.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"Not being strong enough." She replied.

"Are you really that scared of not being strong enough?" He questioned her.

She sighed and turned to Ryan. They've been best friends since they were little. However, She feels more than that. She loves that she can tell him anything and that he teases her. She thinks that him being protective is cute and she loves his smile. When he gave her the locket, she felt on top of the world.

"What is your goal in life?" Her best friend asked.

"To see new things." She replied.

"Really? Just to see new things?" He said.

"The people you care for are important to you. You're afraid of not being strong enough. You want to see new things. Your adventure begins soon. Your journey may be hard but as long as you keep true to yourself it will be more pleasurable." The voice said.

"I guess so" Charlie replied.

"The day the door will open is both far off and very near."

Everything went white. Suddenly Charlie found herself on a platform with Aurora on it. How did she get here? She didn't know. How come this dream is somewhat following the Kingdom Hearts game anyway? Has she been playing it too much? Suddenly more Heartless appeared and she got into her fighting stance and started attacking. This time she felt herself getting stronger.

A light appeared from the sky, beaming down on the platform. Charlie walked under it and looked up. Then the light moved to the edge and disappeared and revealed stairs of glass panes to the next area. She ran up the stairs, careful of not falling off just to find yet another platform but this one had a picture of Belle. The light was in the centre and Charlie stepped towards it.

"Be careful. The closer you get to the light, the bigger your shadow grows." The voice said.

She looked back to see her shadow and indeed it was huge but something seemed off. The shadow emerged from the ground. Charlie gasped. What was happening?

"Do not be afraid."

It kept growing and growing into a huge monster!

Charlie stepped back.

"And do not forget."

She started to run until the edge of the platform only to see the dark void below. She turned back to the beast. She knew what it was called. Darkside.

She drew out the shield. She knew her tactic for this boss. The monster smashed its hand into the ground. As it called Shadows to the scene, Charlie jumped onto the monster's arm and started to attack its face.

The monster moved and Charlie fell to the ground but landed on her feet just in time. She took out the small Heartless and prepared for Darkside's next move. The boss then conjured up several orbs of energy. Charlie had to time this right. She deflected the orbs except the few times she miscalculated. She defeated he monster and felt like she grew slightly stronger.

The monster feel to its knees and the shield vanished. The Darkside pounded the platform which caused Charlie to stumble. Darkness began to surround her and her heart began to against her ribcage.

"-Do not be afraid." The voice spoke.

The monster began to tremble.

"You hold the mightiest weapon of all."

The darkness continued to take over her.

"So don't forget:"

This is it, she thought.

"You will open the door." The voice spoke for the last time.

For Charlie, this wouldn't be the end. No, it was only the beginning.


	2. Well This Is New

**Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't address to you guys on the last chapter I was just trying to get it out there. So Yup new story. I hope you liked the first chapter! Well on with the story!.**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. That belongs to Square and Disney!**

* * *

When Charlie woke up, her head was pounding. She then felt the floor beneath her was cold. She opened her eyes to be surrounded by bricks and she was in between two crates one large, one small. She stood up while holding onto the wall.

"My head is pounding…. Where am I?"

She turned around the corner and gasped. This place… it's Traverse Town! Is she being pranked? It seems legit but how? This is part of the game! She saw in the main square all the characters that were supposed to be in the area of the game, including the Tidus lookalike and the moogle. Maybe… if this is real then Sora could be here! She ran to the alleyway where the spikey haired boy would have awoken only to sigh.

"Maybe he isn't even here yet? Wait Ryan! I wonder if he's here?"

She had to try. What if he got sucked in here with her? How _did_ she get sucked in here? Did her world fall into the darkness? It couldn't! There were no Heartless! So did she get sucked into the game itself? Or a portal to this dimension? Either way, she just wants to find Ryan and go home. Charlie put her thoughts to the side and entered the accessory shop.

"Hey, how can I- just another kid." Cid said.

"No need to be rude, you never know, I could be a customer. But I'm not. I'm Charlie. Have you seen a guy with sandy coloured hair called Ryan?"

"Nope, never heard of him and I'm Cid. If he's from your world he might be in a different part of town." Cid replied.

"Okay thanks. Is it okay if I pop back if I can't find him?"

"Sure."

Charlie left in search for her best friend. She climbed up the stairs and arrived at the second district. As soon as she took a step, a bunch of Shadows appeared. Sputnik! She didn't have a weapon this time! She raised and clenched her fists. They all jumped for her.

A light appeared.

The Heartless disappeared.

A weapon appeared in Charlie's hand.

Keyblade G…

Keyblade G…

Keyblade G…

The weapon was the exact same shape as Sora's and King Mickey's but it was in different colours. The blade and teeth were red, the rainguard is silver and the guard was a metallic blue. Even the keychain was red with the mickey symbol. How did she _even_ get the keyblade? She didn't inherit it and a keyblade wielder didn't perform the ceremony on her. For some reason she knew the letter "G" was. It means "Guardian". She didn't even know this keyblade existed.

"That's not the point. I have a weapon so I can continue to look for Ryan."

She dismissed it and continued to search. She then saw someone clad in pink coming towards her. Wait, pink? Charlie knew who that was! It's Aerith! But she doesn't know Charlie which means she had to act dumb. Maybe she knows why there's another keyblade?

"Oh, please be careful, there's Heartless about." Aerith warned.

"I think I can handle myself but thanks. I'm looking for a guy called Ryan, have you seen him?"

"No, I'm sorry I haven't."

"Well if you see him, could you tell him Charlie is looking for him?"

"I will, if you need it, I will help you. I'm Aerith."

Charlie said her thanks and carried on walking. Suddenly she had a great idea! She checked her hoodie pocket and smiled when she still had her video camera! She took it out to see if it isn't broken. It still works! She then pressed the record button and began to pan across the area.

"Hey Ryan, guess where I am? Yup! Traverse Town! You jealous?" She spoke to the camera.

She shut it off and put it back in her pocket. She then stumbled across more Heartless and quickly disposed of them. She walked into the Gizmo shop and soon regretted it. Heartless, Heartless and _more_ Heartless! After that she jumped down and entered the Dalmatian's house. Nope, still no Ryan.

She returned to the second district and went to the third. She was surprised in not bumping into Sora _or_ Donald and Goofy. She shrugged it off and focused on her main objective. She headed back to the second district again only to hear shouting. Suddenly she saw Leon appear from the back alley. He saw her and ran towards her.

"Get back to the first district, there's more Heartless!"

"I'll be on guard!" She replied as she summoned her keyblade.

"A-another one?"

Leon was shocked. He only knew of _one_ keyblade. How come this girl has one too? Maybe that's why there's more Heartless? They both introduced themselves and he had told her to find another keyblade wielder. Charlie knew it was Sora but she didn't want to mess things up in this world. Leon gave her a Hi-potion and she greatly accepted it. He then ran off to round up the civilians.

"Gotta find Sora. Gotta find Sora. Gotta find Sora."

She ran to the third district to find the pillars up and a trio of people facing Guard Armour. Sora, Donald and Goofy. They seem a little tired… She should really help. Could she make the jump? She readied herself. She then thought. She should make an awesome entrance! She just had to time it right. Now! Charlie jumped and slashed one of Guard Armour's hands which vanished and a bunch of green orbs appeared. She turned around to see the trio.

"Another key?" Donald questioned.

"Go for the hands or feet first. Then the body." Charlie informed.

She stepped back and nodded to Sora. The four of them attacked the hands and feet. Unfortunately a hand had hit Sora. Charlie looked to Donald but he was too busy with a foot. Goofy might be able to spare a potion but he's occupied with the other foot.

"Cure!" Charlie called as she aimed her weapon at Sora.

"Thanks!"

Cure? How could she know that spell? Sora doesn't learn it until Deep Jungle. This was strange. Really strange! Isn't Donald the expert in magic? So how come she can cast cure? Never mind that! She flew herself back into the fray. She decided to help Donald with the foot.

She kept slashing and slashing but the foot was stampeding at her and knocked her back. She casted Cure on herself. She needed to save her MP. Once the foot was defeated, she let the others to regain their health. Then she went back to Sora.

"I'm here to help Spike." She couldn't call him Sora now could she? He didn't introduced himself yet.

Sora ignored the name and continued to hack at the hand. It kept swinging at the teens and attacked them. They grew restless and began breathing heavily. They both gulped down a Potion which had a slight bitter taste to it. Like medicine Charlie concluded.

After the hand was defeated, everyone went to the last foot. It wasn't too hard to defeat as Goofy had done a pretty big beating towards it. However, Charlie knew the hard part was to come. The body. While it may be weak, it did have a relentless spinning attack.

"Brace yourselves . If this is the last body part then it's gonna be the hardest."

She thought this would be easier as she compared this to the game. Since it is now reality, it was ten times harder. What had she gotten into? How did she even get to this point? Well it's a bit late to think that now! The Guard Armour's body began to spin. She knew she couldn't attack as she wouldn't be able to get a hit. Out of nowhere, it started to head towards Donald!

"Watch out Duck Boy!" Charlie called as she pushed him.

She got hit instead.

She tumbled to the ground. Donald got up and shook his head. He looked around to see what happened. Who pushed him anyway! He was beyond annoyed. Until he realised the girl had saved him. He saw her kneeling on the floor panting and wincing at the pain. He ran over to her and gave her a Potion. She drank it eagerly and said her thanks.

The body had stopped spinning and the group began their attacks. Eventually the Heartless died and a heart flew out of its body. Charlie knew where it was going but right now was not the time to worry about that.

"You were looking for me?" Sora asked.

"Yeah and you too." Donald said as he referred to Charlie.

"They, too, have been seeking the wielder of the Keyblade."

"Who knew there were two?" Yuffie said.

"_I did" _Charlie thought.

"Hey, why don't you both come with us? We can go to other worlds on our vessel." Goofy offered.

Charlie wondered. Should she? She still hasn't found Ryan and she still needs to find a way home. If there _is _a home to get back to. Maybe her parents are somewhere in this universe as well? She needed to find as many as she can that belong to her home.

"I wonder if I could find Riku and Kairi…"

"And Ryan…"

"Of course!" Donald said. Charlie knew he was just saying that to get her and Sora on the Gummiship.

"Are you sure?" Goofy whispered to his feathered friend.

"Who knows? We need them to come with us to help find the king."

Donald didn't care the fact these two teenagers were wanting to find their friends. He just needed to find the king and that's it. Sure the girl may have saved him but that doesn't change the objective of their mission. Get the key ,find the king. There are _two_ keys so it should be quicker in finding the king right? Well that's what Donald's theory was anyway.

"Sora, Charlie, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Leon said.

"Yeah I guess." Sora muttered.

Charlie sighed irritably and in defeat as she crossed her arms.

"But you can't come looking like that. Understand? No frowning. No sad faces. Okay?"

"Yeah, you gotta look funny, like us!" Goofy agreed and Donald pushed his face out of the way.

"Happy?" Sora questioned, looking at his feet.

Suddenly Sora lifted his head in the most stupid grin anyone could pull! Donald, Goofy _and_ Charlie laughed so hard the female teen fell over with tears in her eyes! Goofy claimed that was a heck of a funny face. Even Sora began to laugh! It took a while but everyone calmed down. Charlie instantly said she will go. She needs to find everyone after all and Sora joined the party as well.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys.

"Donald Duck." The bird put his hand in the middle.

"Name's Goofy." He did the same.

"I'm Sora." And so did he.

"Sup? You can call me Charlie." And finally she did as well.

"All for one and one for all." Goofy said.

Meanwhile, in a dark room was filled with evil. Many silhouettes crowded around a table with an image of the four sitting on top. They had just seen what had happened to that Heartless and were surprised that it was defeated.

"Those little squirts took down that Heartless! Who'd have thought it?" The Lord of the Underworld spoke.

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The children's strengths are not their own." The royal vizier explained.

"Why don't we turn them into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough." The sea witch offered.

"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them." The pirate said.

"You're no prize yourself." The sack of bugs laughed and mocked.

"Shut up!" The pirate retorted in pure annoyance.

Then, an evil witch appeared looking malicious as always. She is the leader of the group of villains and had much knowledge throughout her time. She has plans, plans to disrupt the worlds. She will do anything to make her plans succeed.

"Enough. The Keyblade has chosen them. Will it be them who conquer the darkness? Or will darkness swallow them? Either way, they could be quite useful…"

Back in Traverse Town, the four had met Leon, Aerith and Yuffie in the first district. They all thought it was best to send the Keyblade wielders as well as Donald and Goofy off and also to give them a couple of send-off presents.

"Make sure you're prepared for the journey ahead of you. We don't know how far the Heartless have spread." Leon informed them.

"Check out the shops here. They've got some pretty neat stuff!" Yuffie suggested.

"This is from all of us." Aerith said as she gave them 100 munny. "Spend it as you see fit. And this is from Leon." She had also given them an Elixir.

"Good luck!" Yuffie cheered.

Aerith hoped the teens would find their friends and Leon told the crew to look out for each other and to keep their spirits up. Donald then told Sora and Charlie that the gummiship was outside the front gates. While Sora was confused, Charlie knew that it was their ship. In fact, it was obvious as the word 'ship' was in gummiship. Goofy was getting Sora hyped up over the thought of it but Donald intervened. The court wizard had then given Sora and Charlie an orb with a flame in it. He had taught them the fire spell. Goofy also had given the teens something. Sora was given Dodge Roll while Charlie was given Dodge Cartwheel.

"_I guess it's because I'm a girl." _She thought.

"Okay, is that it? Let's get going!" Sora's impatience was obvious to the remainder three and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Not 'til we're ready!" Donald said, sounding like a parent scolding a child.

"Well, I see big adventures coming their way! Looks like it's up to me to keep track of it all in my journal!" Jiminy Cricket said to himself with excitement.

"Hey guys, I'll go get some items while you wait here." Charlie suggested.

"Just don't spend it all!" Donald shouted.

Charlie ran to the item shop to find Hewie, Louie and Dewie. She had brought a few Potions and Ethers for herself and others. She never understood why Donald had a grudge against his nephews. They didn't seem bad at all. The shop door opened to reveal Sora.

"Hey, I thought you needed help." He said.

"Oh hey Spike, didn't think I could handle it?" She joked.

"It's _Sora_ and I did but Donald thinks you're gonna spend it all."

She rolled her eyes and gave some of the items to Sora to carry. She said her thanks to the little shop owners and left with Sora. Sora didn't seem as annoyingly cheerful she had first thought. Maybe it was because he was more cheerful in the second game.

"Say Charlie, what kind of world are you from?"

She mentally gulped. She should have expected him to ask her. His curiosity got him to this situation in the first place. What was she going to say? She couldn't say that where she's from, Sora's adventures are actually games and that he shouldn't exist. She had to think of something without getting caught out.

"I'm from a town that's very busy and crowded. What about you?" She wasn't exactly lying just not telling the whole truth.

"I'm from an island where me, Riku and Kairi used to play. It was usually sunny and warm." He said.

"This Kairi, is she important to you?" Charlie asked as she nudged him.

His cheeks grew red and Charlie giggled. She knew the answer but wanted to torture the poor boy. He stammered but came out with a simple 'yes'. Sora had never admitted it to anyone, not even to Riku. For some reason he trusted Charlie. He thought he should as he's putting his life in her hands. After his blush disappeared, it was _Charlie's_ turn to feel embarrassed.

"What about Ryan? Do you really care for him?"

"Uh… yeah he's my best friend. He gave me this locket." She opened up the locket to show a picture of them together. "He's really special to me." She blushed.

"I'm sure we'll find our friends soon." Sora smiled.

Charlie nodded. She decided to film the rest of the town, which gained a raised eyebrow from Sora, and decided to go back. They headed back to Donald and Goofy and entered the ship. There were a few bedrooms to Charlie's surprise. Sora was in complete awe which caused Goofy to chuckle. Donald called everyone to the bridge and they sat in seats. Donald then told the teens how the ship works and how to fly it.

"Pay attention Spike. We don't want you to crash it." Charlie joked.

She then retreated to one of the bedrooms as the ship took off. It was a simple room with a bed, closet, desk and an en suite. She collapsed onto her bed and let out a deep sigh. How did this happen? And why _her?_ She sighed again and sat up. She took out her camera, placed it on the desk and pressed the record button.

"Hey Ryan. I'm on the gummiship and I'm looking for you. It's really strange because-"

_**Knock Knock!**_

"Come in!" She called.

"Hey Charlie, we're needed again by Donald." Sora said.

Charlie smiled and then turned to the camera she introduced him to the camera and commented her nickname for him, to his annoyance. She laughed. Sora was beyond confused. Why was she talking to herself?

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh I'm showing Ryan our adventure. He's the kind of guy that you have to 'see it to believe it'."

She shut off the camera and walked alongside Sora to the bridge. Donald had entrusted them to use the weapons. Sora didn't hesitate to sit and started to aim at Heartless ships. They set off to their first world. Donald was driving, Goofy was navigation, Sora was smiling away shooting Heartless ships and Charlie sat back and sighed. Yep, it was going to be a _long_ trip.


End file.
